Son's of the night
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: After the death of their parents, two brothers (one force sensitive, one not) become mercenaries. But due to their new fund profession, their jobs typically end with them closer and closer to finding the man responsible for their parent's death. On the road to vengeance, they are encountered by two Jedi that try and get them to join a better cause than being soldiers for hire.


Prologue:

The dry planet of Sikan rarely ever had rain. Farmers were typically forced to watch their crops dry out and die, but luckily when the rain came it stayed inside of the soil for years. Sikan was home to one small village, and the Jedi master Furin-Ko.

Ko left Coruscant after his apprentice was killed by Twi'lek and Rodian bandits that were trying to trade slaves. Ko felt that he was responsible for the death of his apprentice. It took him years upon years to try and resolve the guilt, at one point he felt so much rage that he embraced the dark side of the force and found and murdered the bandits.

After coming back to his senses, he felt that he was a disgrace to the order and vowed to keep his distance from Coruscant and the order. Before Ko left the order, he erased Sikan from the Jedi archives, in his attempts to make sure no Jedi would find him. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by a young woman named Kashvi, that helped him know the planet. A year had passed and they were blessed with twins, Tysoon and Kysoon.

Tysoon was strong in the force, and Ko felt it would be very unethical to not show his son how to control his powers, he encountered too many ignorant force-users that had almost killed themselves and others because they could not control their powers. Kysoon was taught how to hunt and fire any blaster by his mother, who had a past of being a soldier for the dark faction: Silver blade.

Tysoon, three years after he began his training, forged a lightsaber of his own. He fashioned the tool to be similar to his fathers, yet his father's blade was a bright emerald, and his was a shining azure.

Tysoon and Kysoon grew to loved their differences and use either one's gifts to the advantage of both. Tysoon and Kysoon would hunt together, they would fight off the ravenous beast that tried to feast on the crop known as Sugin. The creatures had horned that protected their hides, but their horns were made to defend against claws and farmers tools, not blaster bolts or lightsaber blades.

Night came, the crops were watered, Sugin were slain. Both warriors and their parents decided it was time to rest, little did they know tonight was not the night to sleep. They were awoken by burning crops, and the wails of terror stricken villagers. Tysoon went for his lightsaber, and Kysoon his blaster rifle and twin blaster pistols. Moving from their cottage, they were met by droids. They had droids to help tend to the farms but these droids were different, these droids had blasters and had no problem shooting at them. Kysoon threw himself behind cover, and gave Tysoon cover fire as he engaged the droids. Reducing them to scrap, Tysoon saw his father yards away dueling a dark assailant with a crimson lightsaber. The way to assailant moved was so swift and elegant, his father looked like he was struggling and without hesitation Tysoon dashed forward to his father's aid. Kysoon took a higher elevation with his mother, they easily picked off droid by droid, protecting the villagers. Some of the stronger male villagers battled the droids, although most were ended, some were able to hold their own seeing as their weapons were so feeble compared to the droids blasters. As Tysoon neared his fathers duel, he was sent flying backwards, in agonizing pain as forks of lightning slammed into his chest.

"NO!" Ko exclaimed, launching a barrage of slashes upon his opponent. Ko's slashes and thrust were wild and powerful, though his opponent easily knocked the slashes away. Tysoon was able to examine the dark man's form as Makashi, an elegant and graceful lightsaber form. Most practitioners typically used single handed blades and threw graceful swift strokes. Ko became reckless by his rage and lost his balance, and the consequence for such recklessness was the crimson blade plunged into his stomach.

"NO!" Tysoon screamed, he flung to his feet and charged the man. But he was pushed back by a powerful pulse of force energy, he was held down by a blanket of the man's power.

"Hm...Brave, you impress me young man." The man spoke, his voice was as elegant as his style. "My name is Darth Tyranus...But to most, I am Count Dooku. I shall not try my typical pattern of trying to develop you into the perfect warrior and acolyte of the darkside, but I can sense that your will is too strong. So...this time I shall let you live and attempt to find me, you look like you're roughly the age of ten with such skill, power and courage, once you find me in the next few you can have you chance to avenge your worthless father and villagers life."

"My father was not worthless, and when I find you, our battle will not go your way. I vow to slaughter you and your whole operation, Dooku." Tysoon's eyes blazed a fire they'd never shown before, his words were sharp and powerful. The invisible blanket faded, and Tysoon rose to his feet, although Dooku was now leaving the atmosphere.

Tysoon charged to his father's side, his father was gone. Tears streamed down his face, he could hear the screams of Kysoon, and his dropped form and his mother's dead body beside him. This only made Tysoon bury his face in his father's chest and completely break down and burst into tears.

"I promise to avenge you both." Tysoon spoke.


End file.
